1 Field of the Ivention
The field of invention relates to storage container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to new and improved indicator lid apparatus wherein the same provides an indicator organization mounted within a lid of an associated container organization to provide visual indication of positioning of contents within the container and an associated date therewith.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided lid apparatus, and more particularly indicator lid apparatus, for use with associated containers to position a lid on an underlying container. Further, organizations are provided wherein dating of contents within the container is provided. Examples of such organizations are set forth and may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,008 providing a top lid portion mounted to an underlying support base, wherein the lid utilizes an associated date and underlying chamber to position a pill to be dispensed and associate the dispensing event with the date.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,016 to Zoltan provides a device utilizing and indicator list for use with medication, wherein the device is provided with circuitry to indicate a day and time of a dispensing event associated with medication within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,626 to Noble provides a container formed with a plurality of compartments and a timer for indication of a timing event in the dispensing of medication from the container organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,127 to Gayle sets forth a pill dispenser that provides a date in association with a dispensing event from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,190 to Sunnen wherein an annular array of pills mounted within the container are associated with indicator indicia exteriorly of the container for association of a date with a pill dispensing event.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new improved indicator lid apparatus wherein the same readily and effectively provides an indicator lid apparatus addressing the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction to provide visual indication of a freezing or storage event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage container apparatus now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an indicator lid apparatus wherein the same provides for a visual indication of a date when food is positioned within an associated container. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art storage container apparatus and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention an apparatus including a lid for surroundingly mounting an underlying container. The lid includes a recessed top surface to pivotally mount a first and second arm for indication of a month and associated day appearing on the lid in an annular array about the lid. A locking hub is provided at the axis of the arms, wherein the locking hub is provided with a "J" shaped shank receivable within a rectangular slot axially formed through the lid, wherein the shank is rotatable within the slot ninety degrees to depress an associated locking spring formed with edges to embed within the underlying container to securably lock the container to the lid.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed and it is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and system for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art storage apparatus and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such indicator lid apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved indicator lid apparatus wherein the same provides for convenient storage and locking of a lid relative to underlying container, as well as visual indication of a timing event associated with the positioning of various perishables within the container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.